Pioggia e Tempesta
by lovexsorrows
Summary: A collection of YamamotoxGokudera drabbles. Prompts are from Table 30-C in the 100 prompts on LJ
1. Chapter 1

**My first 8059 fic/drabbles!! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

**

* * *

  
Prompt #1 Defiant**

Gokudera Hayato was a defiant person, especially when it came to Yamamoto Takeshi.

He hates how that baseball idiot thinks that everything Vongola was a mafia game. He always snaps whenever Yamamoto says "Maa, maa…" in an argument with that silly grin plastered on his face. He also dislikes it whenever Yamamoto thinks a set of sushi would cheer him up but eats it anyway.

When Yamamoto confessed and gave him a long,hard kiss, he was loss for words. When he finally came to his senses, he shoved him away defiantly and yelled "What the fuck was that for?!", blushing right up to the tip of his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**My first 8059 fic/drabbles!! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

**

* * *

  
Prompt #3 Grateful**

Yamamoto knew that Gokudera was grateful to Tsuna for opening the door to his heart and allowed him to taste the feeling of having a family. Unbeknownst to them both, Yamamoto too was grateful to Tsuna. Not because he was exposed to the mafia world or the baby Reborn but because he got the chance to meet the fair-haired Italian, Gokudera Hayato, who is by far the most interesting person he has ever met.

Gokudera would be hot-tempered and yelling one minute but moody and silent the next. Yamamoto just never gets tired of taunting him to see his reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**My first 8059 fic/drabbles!! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

**

* * *

  
Prompt #5 Union**

Gokudera did not believe in marriage, soul mates or unions of any sort. His parents were proof and being a part of the mafia meant neither strings attached nor emotional burdens.

However, when he stays up after sex and watch Yamamoto's peaceful sleeping expression next to him, he can't help but think that it wasn't half bad to marry this baseball idiot and live happily ever after.


	4. Chapter 4

**My first 8059 fic/drabbles!! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prompt #10 Strength**

The Rain was the Storm's strength. Without the Rain, the Storm would cease to exist.

Whenever Gokudera faced a difficult opponent on a mission, he would close his eyes and picture Yamamoto in his mind. Even though just a memory, as the Rain, Yamamoto would wash away all his fears and give him strength to continue fighting, not only for the famiglia, but also for the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**My first 8059 fic/drabbles!! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prompt #11 Life**

Gokudera would throw away his life for his beloved Juudaime and famiglia. Yamamoto was both scared and attracted to this trait of his. He loved the dedication that Gokudera had for his Boss and famiglia but that meant he was ready to die and will die when necessary.

That is why when they meet after a long mission apart from each other, Yamamoto made sure they had the time of their lives under the sheets.


	6. Chapter 6

**My first 8059 fic/drabbles!! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prompt #19 Whispered**

Gokudera stood at the balcony and lighted a cigarette, taking a long breath and puffed out a cloud of smoke. Then, the door opened and in came Yamamoto.

"Yo! It's been a while, did you miss me?"

"Don't start spouting nonsense as soon as you come back."

Gokudera turned back towards the balcony, admiring the starry night sky as Yamamoto slowly approached from behind.

"I missed you, _**a lot**_," Yamamoto whispered, making the hair on the back of Gokudera's neck stand up.

He looked over his shoulder and placed a kiss on Yamamoto's lips, the strong mix of tobacco and nicotine mixing in with their saliva.

"I missed you too, baseball idiot," Gokudera whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

**My first 8059 fic/drabbles!! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

**

* * *

  
Prompt #20 Prayers**

They weren't religious people but both Yamamoto and Gokudera held silent prayers for each other.

Yamamoto prayed for Gokudera who was ready and willing to throw his life away, knowing that he would not hesitate to die for his beloved Vongola.

Gokudera on the other hand prayed for Yamamoto the kind as he knew better than anyone else that the baseball idiot would sacrifice himself to save others.

However, when they meet again at either's personal quarters in the Vongola Estate after a mission, that silly grin on Yamamoto's lips and a cigarette in Gokudera's, they knew their prayers were answered.


	8. Chapter 8

**My first 8059 fic/drabbles!! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

**

* * *

****  
Prompt #26 Touch**

Despite his objections and complains, Gokudera actually loves Yamamoto's touch.

As they walked home from school, the hair behind Gokudera's neck would stand up whenever their elbows brushed against one another. When Yamamoto's hand lingered a bit too long on his cheek, his gut would start doing back flips, making him feel nauseated. He also loves it when Yamamoto hugs him from behind, their fingers intertwined. On bed, Yamamoto's long, calloused fingers would roam all over his body, leaving burning sensations on his skin as the baseball idiot's lips nip and suck at his neck ever so skillfully.

Try as he may, Gokudera can never bring himself to admit this to Yamamoto.


	9. Chapter 9

**My first 8059 fic/drabbles!! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

**

* * *

  
Prompt #6 Cleansed  
**

Although relieved and happy to see him again, Gokudera was always hesitant when it came to greeting the Rain Guardian. Yamamoto was undeniably hot in a bloodstained suit and the scent of blood mixing with his cologne made the bomber weak in his knees. At the same time, Gokudera's heart ached. Yamamoto was never suited for a sanguinary mafia life. He should be playing baseball in the Major League or become a master sushi chef, not spilling blood with the Shigure Kintoki he inherited from his father.

When Gokudera was pushed down onto the bed, he was expecting a lot of kissing and neck biting but instead Yamamoto only hung over him, staring straight into his green eyes. Gokudera blinked and tilted his head slightly when Yamamoto plopped onto him, hugging tightly.

"It wasn't your fault Hayato, it never was."

Gokudera's eyes widened momentarily.

"What are you talking about, you idiot?"

"I always knew that you were bothered by the blood on me. That's why I always made sure I was cleansed head to toe before coming to see you. But it isn't your fault that I'm with Vongola, they're my family too."

Gokudera suddenly pushed Yamamoto up, startling him.

"Clean or not, I'm still stuck with you, idiot."


	10. Chapter 10

**My first 8059 fic/drabbles!! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.**

* * *

**  
Prompt #13 Wrong  
**

"Wrong! X does not equal to 2.133 when Y equals to -1.333 and you can't factorise with decimals. You're supposed to the formula!" Gokudera said and tapped his pen on the paper with more force than necessary.

"Maa maa… X, Y, aren't they similar?" Yamamoto laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Frustrated, Gokudera rolled the textbook and hit Yamamoto on the head.

"Of course they're different you idiot! Now do it again!" Gokudera yelled.

"Hai!" Yamamoto replied happily as took another sheet of paper to do his calculations.

Gokudera was tutoring this baseball idiot because they had a test on Monday. In his opinion, Quadratic Functions was by far the easiest topic in their syllabus and he wonders why Yamamoto can't get it. As Yamamoto continued to scribble his answers, Gokudera wonder why the hell did he agree to tutor this idiot.

_All-you-can-eat-sushi with that silly grin plastered on his face._

The Italian face-palmed himself as he recalled back. He was that easy to be coaxed?

"Done!" Yamamoto's cheery voice pulled him away from his thoughts.

Gokudera took the paper and began marking. Yamamoto slumped onto the desk with his arms stretched open on each side as he watch his fiery yet capable tutor intently. Gokudera's green orbs behind his oval-shaped glasses scanned Yamamoto's answers line by line, his trusty red pen dancing in split second intervals. There and then, Yamamoto suddenly notice that he was staring at the Italian's up close.

_Wow, Gokudera has the longest lashes and lips that rival the best ootoro._

Just as Gokudera had finished marking the answers, he looked up and found Yamamoto's face a breath away from his.

"Wha -- ?!" Yamamoto had seized the chance to press their lips together.

Mere moments later, he was shoved away rather forcefully, failing flat on his butt on the other side of the desk. Gokudera had already stood up, his green eyes ablaze.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"A kiss?"

"You call that a kiss?!"

"Maa…"

Gokudera let out a sigh as slowly made his way towards Yamamoto whom was nursing the back of his head that hit the wall.

_You're already 15 and not only you do not know how to do quadratic functions, you don't even know how to kiss?!_

He stopped in front of Yamamoto, squatted down and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"This is how you kiss, you idiot," and Gokudera captured Yamamoto's lips with his own.

Gokudera bit Yamamoto's lower lip for entrance. Then, he let his tongue wander into the baseball player's mouth, brushing against his molars and dancing with its tongue-partner. As he slowly pulled away, Gokudera made sure he licked the edges of Yamamoto's bloodied lip, teasing.

The Italian smirked as he stood up nonchalantly, Yamamoto blinking a few times at him.

"Ne, Gokudera, can we do that more often?" Yamamoto asked as Gokudera sat back at the desk and flipped open the textbook.

"Maybe, if you get all your answers correct."

Yamamoto smiled and immediately got up. He isn't going to get his answers wrong anymore now that there was an 'extra activity'.


End file.
